Fuchsia Heart
Fuchsia Heart is a fan-made superheroine created by Crossoverfan85. She was inspired by and originally created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. But she may become a canon character in Crossoverfan85 and Brainiac Adam's original series, "Kaluka". About her (Rights Fighters universe) She was originally just an ordinary girl named Sabrina, who had a great admiration, love, and respect for the Yellow Fire, and had often dreamed of meeting him. Before she moved to the world where the Rights Fighters live, Sabrina was a volunteer at the hospital back on Earth, where she had rolled silverware in the kitchen. But one day, she was kidnapped by a group of 6 supervillians and 3 cyberbullies, who idolized them: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Green Ice, a young man that loved Twitter, a young woman that loved MSN, and a young woman that loved Facebook. It was Green Beauty's idea to plan the kidnapping and brainwashing, because she had betrayed the Rights Fighters after she snuck out of a meeting and into Yellow Fire's bedroom and looked in at his e-mail without permission and found out that Sabrina also admired, loved, and respected Yellow Fire. The villans and bullies walked across Rainbow Road and arrived on Earth, and went down into the kitchen at the hospitial where Sabrina worked. Green Beauty snuck up behind Sabrina, made a fist and knocked her unconcious. The supervillains and cyberbullies carried Sabrina across Rainbow Road and into their hideout once they returned to their world. They decided the best plan to do with their new victim was to take full advantage of her kindness and brainwash her into joining them because they disliked her because of her love for Yellow Fire. The next morning in the parking lot of a mainstream university, Sabrina had finally woken up and saw the villans and bullies standing before her. She wondered where she was, and who these mysterious people were with her, so they explained to her who they were and their plan to use her as a slave for them. She started screaming as loud as she could, when the Green Beauty sarcasticly told her that her hero would never be able to hear her scream. Meanwhile, a young man named Adam, who was currently enrolled in this university, was walking on to campus and he had witnessed the villans' and bullies' attempt to brainwash Sabrina. So, he secretly transformed into Yellow Fire and fought against these evil-doers, and rescued his #1 fan from her would-be brainwashers. Sabrina was so very grateful that she now admired, loved, and respected Yellow Fire even more. After the rescue, Yellow Fire went back to the area where he had transformed and changed back into his unmorphed form and went to his classes. Later that afternoon, Sabrina was walking along minding her own business when she bumped into Adam on accident, which caused him to drop the books that he was carrying. She apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, he just gave her a warm and friendly smile and told her that she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright. Sabrina told Adam her name, how she ended up in the Rights Fighters world, and about how she finally got to meet Yellow Fire when he saved her from the bad guys. Adam had also told her his name and about how the 3 cyberbullies had picked on him before he came to the university, but he decided to keep the fact he was really Yellow Fire a secret for now. The two of them started to become very good friends after awhile, and several months later: Adam and Sabrina taking a tour of a top-secret lab that was only for students of the university and their friends to visit. In this lab, there is a potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. Sabrina picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. Adam watched in amazement as his friend began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. Sabrina was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but Adam walked over to her and put his arm around her, telling her everything would be okay and not to be afraid. Encouraged by Adam's words, Sabrina realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. Later that day, the two friends were walking down the sidewalk, when they heard two teenage girls arguing with each other. The girls disliked each other for various reasons, but then Sabrina released two groups of the floating hearts and threw them to the girls without thinking, suddenly the girls stopped hating each other, and became best friends who are very close. Adam smiled, realizing that he and the other Rights Fighters would possibly get a new teammate. That evening, back at the Rights Fighters headquarters, Sabrina met the other Rights Fighters: Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, and Mini-Me. Yellow Fire decided to have a new member ceremony and a banquet in honor of Sabrina's becoming a member of the Rights Fighters: a new superheroine known as the Fuchsia Heart, who can spread the amazing power of love. After the ceremony and the banquet was over, Yellow Fire had a very special surprise for Sabrina, as he led her to the area where he had transformed into his superhero form on the day he rescued her from the villains and the bullies. Sabrina watched in amazement as Yellow Fire changed back into Adam, and was pleasently surprised to find out that her best and closest friend is the secret identity of her favorite superhero. When Sabrina transforms into the Fuchsia Heart, she gets out a bottle of potion and takes a sip of it, next a stream of pink liquid shoots out of her fingers, and finally she becomes the Fuchsia Heart. After her transformation, the stream of liquid turns into two sets of three solid floating hearts. Her costume is a dark pink uniform with a fuchsia colored heart on it and a pair of white boots. About her (Kaluka series) As a reward for defeating the Metallic Dynasty's evil emporor for good on the second trip to Kaluka, Sabrina and Adam received two very special honors: they not only got knighthoods from King Rainbow and Queen Heart, but Peach and Cherry had designed and created very special and customized superhero outfits for them, so they could become real superheroes and really have the powers that they can use whenever evil doers threaten the land. Sabrina was given a dark pink uniform with a fuchsia colored heart on it and a pair of white boots. While she was in her uniform, Sabrina noticed that she had a unique technique that allowed her to summon a pink flash of light with three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she can toss them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, it instantly turns them into close and best friends. This ability is known as the "power of love", and it is the only one of its kind since no other superhero has ever used it. Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire are the most famous crime-fighting duo in the world, and have won several awards for their heroic actions and saving it. As they spent more time together in tag team battles against evil doers, Fuchsia Heart eventually realized that she was falling in love with her teammate, and this causes her power of love technique to increase in strength, due to her love and respect for him. Fuchsia Heart is the biggest fan of and secretly in love with Yellow Fire, which means that she wants nothing more than to be the girlfriend of the yellow superhero. She keeps her romantic interest in him a secret and has only kept that thought to herself and has never openly admitted those feelings to people around her. The reason for doing this is she just wants to try and gather up courage to tell him, because she actually fears that he will reject her. A few months ago, Yellow Fire had given Fuchsia Heart two gifts that she keeps in her bedroom, an autographed photo of himself and a red rose. Powers and abilities The Fuchsia Heart's powers and abilities include: Wiggle - She gets out her wiggle stick and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang. Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light with three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her, picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then gently places them back on the ground. This ability is used only as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Outside of battle, this ability is useful when an extremely heavy object needs to lifted. Super strength was given to her as a gift by Yellow Fire. Catchphrases These are Fuchsia Heart's most popular quotes. "My hero!" *while admiring Yellow Fire* "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!" *her battle introduction an enemy* Friends Fuchsia Heart has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie N., Sabrina N., Adam N., Ethan N., Andrew O., Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry N., Razz, Meeki, Lime N., Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon N., Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Sabrina I., Adam I., Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach T., Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Baoppu, Beanie P., Brainiac, Burrito, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Beanie, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop, Art, Gum, Rainbow, Heart, Starlow, Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Lemon, and Lime Enemies Fuchsia Heart also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Metallix, Metallina, Superbot, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, and Washer Role in the Rights Fighters In Crossoverfan85's fan-made "The Power Of Love" scene that features Fuchsia Heart, a bully taunts her victim so bad that that he breaks down in tears. Fuchsia Heart then comes in and says "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!", as she comforts the victim and politely asks the bully to apologize, and then she uses power of love to make the bully and the victim become friends. Afterward, she gives a speech about the United Nations Conventions of the Rights of the Child, quoting Article 37 and Article 39 which are combined into the single line: "The UNCRC organization says that children and young people have the right not to be punished in a cruel or hurtful way, and they have the right to help if you have been hurt, neglected, or badly treated." The gallery of pictures Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Rainbow Road drawn by Brainiac Adam Superheroes on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire hugging each other on Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart + Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Sabrina and Yellow Fire 2.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire 2.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire giving each other hugs Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam Legend meeting Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart.png|Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart Fuchsia Heart and Adam Legend.png|A pic of Fuchsia Heart with Adam Legend Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire Adam and Fuchsia Heart.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart Transformation of a superheroine.png|Sabrina transforming into Fuchsia Heart Flying with my hero.png|Sabrina being carried by Yellow Fire as they fly over Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain Rita Repulsa, Sabrina, Honey, Adam, and Princess Peach.png|A few members of the Rights Fighters in their unmorphed forms drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire and Sabrina.png|Sabrina being held in Yellow Fire's arms drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Fuchsia Heart 2.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Yellow Fire 3.png|another pic of Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart + Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam walking on Rainbow Road Sabrina and Yellow Fire 4.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire getting ready to hug each other A scary trick.png|Sauria scares Fuchsia Heart by wearing a scary mask Fuchsia HeartxSauria.png|Fuchsia Heart and Sauria as a slash pairing, getting ready to kiss each other Superheroes and their candy bars.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire holding Snickers bars Superheroes and Kombatants.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend, Fuchsia Heart, and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Adam's hug.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam hugging each other Counterparts Sauria (Crossoverfan85's Mortal Kombat persona) - Both have a unique ability to use floating hearts, and use them to instantly turn bitter enemies into best and close friends. Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Both are colored pink or wear pink, and they have a romantic interest in their male counterparts: Amy is in love with Sonic, and Fuchsia Heart is in love with Yellow Fire. Trivia Fuchsia Heart is the very first fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom. She is the Yellow Fire's biggest fan, and greatly admires, loves and respects him. Before Fuchsia Heart received the super strength technique, the villians often kidnapped her and took full advantage of her love and respect for Yellow Fire, just to set a trap of some sort to try to get rid of the yellow superhero for good. She does not have the ability to fly. She can only walk, but she enjoys being carried in Yellow Fire's arms while he flies. Her power of love technique increases in strength if she is in a tag team battle with Yellow Fire, due to her love and respect for him. Fuchsia Heart's method of getting bullies to apologize to their victims is by politely asking, instead of using force like her teammates do. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Pink characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with glasses Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka